


birthday fairy

by rynsngyl



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, happy late bday syoun, inspired by birthday fairy gyul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25855702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rynsngyl/pseuds/rynsngyl
Summary: seungyoun doesn't know the surprise that his birthday fairy has in store for him.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38
Collections: Challenge #4 - Kiss Kiss Fall in Love





	birthday fairy

it’s seungyoun’s birthday.

and while humid air and rain may make it seem like any other summer day, he feels joyous, wakes up on time for his schedules, and walks into the company building with a skip in his step. 

how can he not feel giddy? 

upon waking up, he’s bombarded with birthday messages from his fans, friends, and family; little messages that make him realize that he’s  _ loved _ from little snippets of people wishing him happy birthday in a plethora of languages, to full on paragraphs that he diligently reads through on the way to the company. 

_ but there’s still one person that he‒ _

no, it’s a  _ great _ day. he’s twenty four and he can’t be any happier. he spends the most of his day basking in the birthday glow and appreciating all the gifts that his fans and friends have sent.

it feels a little bit lonely, though, because here he is in a room full of fan gifts, sorting through the boxes and decorative bags all by himself (save for the few staff who are in the room, but they’re not really paying attention to him).

he’s gifted with luxury items: shirts, shoes, pants, jewelry, and bags that must cost a fortune, and he’s so thankful for every single dollar that’s been spent on him. even the gifts that are inexpensive are so precious to him.

seungyoun’s reminded of hangyul’s smiling face, cute as ever as he holds out a gift bag, filled with cheap but lovingly picked out clothes that seungyoun still treasures today. 

and just the thought of his boyfriend makes him remember being in a practice room, working hard at monitoring his dance angles and gestures when he’s surprised with a birthday cake by his own birthday fairy and boyfriend, hangyul.

it becomes a running joke between them even to this day, so the expectation of a little birthday prank along with a surprise party still lies in the back of his mind.

surely hangyul would be planning something, wouldn’t he? seungyoun  _ knows _ he hasn’t gotten his birthday message from his boyfriend, and though he knows hangyul’s most likely planning something, it brings up the ‘what if’s.’

what if hangyul’s completely forgotten about his birthday? what if his boyfriend really doesn’t have any surprise for him?

and even with the swirls of doubt in his mind, he knows that maybe he’s overthinking things. hangyul is a sweetheart, smiles as bright as the sun, and heart as pure as gold. 

hangyul would never forget his birthday.

but the entire day passes, he finishes sorting through gifts and even has the time to spend a few hours in the studio to get his mind off of the one person he wants to hear from most.

the way back home feels a little lonelier, waves of joy from the morning fading with each step he takes, inklings of a frown that make his lips curl downwards and his fingers to impatiently drum at his sides, waiting for just  _ one _ call or message from hangyul.

after a whole sixteen hours of being awake, hangyul’s said nothing, and now seungyoun’s day is almost over. 

maybe he shouldn’t have expected too much, his fault for thinking that through the rain and busy schedules, hangyul could give him another birthday surprise. 

yet when he dejectedly opens the door to his apartment, he’s met with the sign of a sleeping hangyul, all laid out on his couch while a cake with many unlit candles sits on the coffee table.

the sound of the door clicking as it locks is enough to rouse hangyul from his sleep, eyes snapping open before he’s a bumbling mess, fingers running through his hair before securing his little headband that’s adorned with the letters “happy birthday.”

“you’re home,” the younger coughs out, hands still trying to tidy up the imaginary creases on his clothes as he slides off the couch and sits cross legged beside the table, gesturing to the cake. 

hangyul looks so adorable with his fluffy, slept in hair and one of seungyoun’s own hoodies. “happy birthday, babe,” he says, looking quite embarrassed at his failure of a surprise. 

seungyoun’s more embarrassed though, as he trips over the edge of a rug and practically crashes into hangyul with a hug, burying his face into the crook of hangyul’s neck.

“i love you so much.”

of course hangyul wouldn’t let him down, what was he thinking?

his boyfriend easily reciprocates the hug, fingers threading into seungyoun’s soft hair as he holds him close. “even if i messed up your surprise birthday party?”

“where’s the rest of the party?” seungyoun jokingly asks, referencing the empty apartment. 

hangyul giggles, pulls seungyoun up until the older is settled in his lap. “it’s a party for two, can’t you tell?”

“you know, i spent the whole day thinking that my birthday fairy would let me down.”

seungyoun pulls away from the hug to admire how cute hangyul looks, though he’s now pouting at seungyoun’s previous accusations. 

“i’d never let you down!” he insists, “i even have a surprise for you, so close your eyes, babe.”

now a little part of seungyoun’s mind questions hangyul’s motivations, even though he complies. his boyfriend’s a cheeky prankster, so he screws his eyes shut preparing for the worst, like a cake to the face.

but instead of a cake to his face, he’s met with soft lips, a chaste kiss that barely lasts for a second but still makes seungyoun wish that it lasted forever.

“happy birthday, seungyoun.” 

he’s almost speechless from the way hangyul smiles so lovingly at him, so youthful and charming. 

so maybe this is all he needs: because sitting on the floor together with hangyul in their little party for two feels like he’s on cloud nine.

“hey, birthday fairy,” seungyoun says, “i think i’m gonna need another kiss.”

hangyul tilts a head at him, almost laughing as he crashes their lips together.

“your wish is my command.”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hello! i hope this was cute & please do comment if you liked this!!


End file.
